


More

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 13.9 can bite me, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Happy Birthday Michelle!, Love Conquers All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Rafael Barba said his goodbye with a kiss to the forehead.  Olivia Benson isn't having it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Happy birthday Michelle!





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphile101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xphile101).



> Happy birthday to Michelle, the person who's convinced I can write Barson when I really can't, although this fic almost convinced me she was on to something. Hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy all of your fics!!!

He opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness around him. There was a slim bit of light coming in from a crack between the curtains, just enough that he could make out her features. She was asleep, breathing peacefully, her face relaxed and vulnerable. A smile crept across his face, and he reached over and stroked the soft skin of her upper arm. A few hours ago, touching her was just a fantasy. Now, though? If he dared, he could imagine touching her for a lifetime.

_ “I have to go,” he’d told her, tears blurring his vision as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. For the last six years, she’d been his coworker, then his buddy, then his friend, then confidante. They’d laughed and cried together, fought passionately and celebrated the big wins. She’d never known it, but she’d warmed his soul back up from the brink of death. When he’d transferred to Manhattan, he had been running from pain. But over time, she’d unwittingly taught him that the world wasn’t as ugly as he’d always thought, and that he could do good, be good, and impact in good ways. And when he’d babbled on about colors, he hoped that she understood what he really meant. She’d taught him to see beyond himself, because now he could. _

He ran his fingertips over her shoulder, then down her side. She was as warm as he’d imagined, and incredibly soft. There was a hint of her lingering perfume, and he wondered if he’d still smell it in his bed once she’d gone. There was also the musky, sexy, unique scent of  _ them, _ something he found himself oddly drawn toward. He breathed in deeply, hoping he’d smell that scent again very soon. He already knew he wanted more.

_ He’d made it back to his apartment, cold and tearful. Giving up his work with her was the hardest part of giving up his job, by far. He’d poured himself a scotch and changed into his tattered yet comfortable sweats, along with his oldest Harvard tee. It was an outfit that brought him comfort, and he’d worn it many times when he’d been in pain: when Alex and Yelina fed him to the wolves, when Abuelita died, when Carisi decided he was a casual fling instead of a long-term relationship. The last time he wore it had been the night Drew Householder had died. It had brought a little comfort on that cold, dark night, and Rafael couldn’t help but hope it would make things easier tonight, saying goodbye to someone who meant the world to him.  _

_ He’d settled in his recliner with the scotch, the remote, and a copy of the latest Bar Review, turned to the jobs section, when there was a knock at his door. Powerful, three times. He knew immediately who it was, and rose to answer it. _

His hand now rested on her hip. She was softly snoring, and he smiled to himself, taking pride in exhausting her. Had it been him? He hadn’t taken it easy on her--he hadn’t wanted to. Six years of thinking and dreaming and wishing, imagining and hoping and fueling fantasies. There was no way they were going to go slow, no way slow would be enough. And she hadn’t asked him to. She had been greedy, moving against him from the start as though she couldn’t get enough. And when he’d hesitated, at some point near the beginning, she’d put a hand on either side of his head and said, “more.” So he obliged.

_ “Liv,” he said as he answered the door, “I’m sorry, Liv...I know you’re disappointed in me--” _

_ “No,” she said angrily, storming into his apartment. “No...fuck you, Rafael! You don’t get to say goodbye to me like that. I’ve fought with you and for you, and I’ll be damned if you’re going to get to walk away from this, from me, as though I don’t matter. Because I do matter, Rafael!” Her voice broke on his name. “I do matter. We matter. You can walk away from the job, from the DA, from the headaches and ins and outs of the New York court system--but don’t...Jesus, Rafael...please don’t walk away from me.” _

_ He saw it then, that spark of vulnerability that she’d shared with him on very rare occasions; the spark that mesmerized and attracted him and had bonded them and brought them closer. The same spark that had made him tell her secrets nobody else knew. Hearing her now, her pain, and knowing he’d caused it, was killing him. _

_ He stepped closer, into her personal space, breathing her name. “Olivia...I don’t want to disappoint you. I don’t want to hurt you.” _

_ “How can you ever?” she’d asked, tears running down her cheeks as she half laughed. “You’re the best man I’ve ever known.” _

He hadn’t known she felt that way. He hadn’t known that she saw his good. She saw good he aimed for, good he wanted to be, good he tried to make happen. She saw all the good in his potentials, and she loved him for it. He couldn’t quite believe it even now, lying next to her with their legs entangled, his semen still inside of her, her fluids dried on his skin. He’d never thought he was worthy of that kind of thing. Love and benefit of the doubt and all.

_ It exploded. They exploded; there was no other way it could have happened. Once they gave themselves permission, the passion grew fast and furious between them, and she’d shoved him against the wall in the hallway, pressing her half-clothed body against his, and their tongues were tangling. Then he’d pushed her back to the wall and they were naked and she was guiding him in, a leg hitching around his waist. He hesitated for just a second, until her eyes, lids heavy with desire, met his and she grabbed his hip. “More,” she groaned, and he pressed his face against her neck and thrust deep, hard and fast. She groaned again but all he knew was the sound of them smacking against the wall and the sweet, sweet heat of her surrounding him.  _

_ More. _

_ More. _

_ She was grabbing his hair and crying out his name, and he fucked her hard and relentlessly until he came and was shaking so badly their bodies slid to the floor together. _

She kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. “You’re awake.”

He smiled at her, slow and lazy. “Mmm. I love you, Olivia.” He stroked her cheek, then leaned forward and kissed her again, taking his time. When he finished, his eyes met hers. “I’m going to love you for a lifetime.”

She chuckled softly, running one finger over his face, his five o’clock shadow. “Our Part Two,” she mused, “one where I don’t have to share you with a city. Plus there’s sex and nudity in this part. I get more of you. I get to love all of you.” She kissed him gently. “Something tells me I won’t be able to get enough.”

He laughed softly, sexily. “Speaking of which,” he said, allowing his hand to trail down her shoulder over her breast, “I think it’s about time for tonight’s part two. I’m not halfway done with what I’m planning to do with you,” he raised an eyebrow, “if you’re up to it.”

She shot him a sexy smile, then ran a hand over his chest. Six years of wait and want, six years had culminated in this. “With you?” she laughed. “I’m always up for more.”


End file.
